West Died Story
West Died Story 'is the seventh case of Kensington Heights and the second case of the Botanical Gardens. Case Background After the team had settled in the Botanical Gardens, Amanda suggested everyone to go walk around the gardens. The team arrived at Kensington Heights' oldest tree, nicknamed the "Grand Old Oak". Hanging 7 ft. above the ground was Yvette Thompson, the girlfriend of the leader of a gang called "The Flames", who were rivaled with "The Waves". Duchesse Carne revealed that Yvette had been kidnapped and held until her death, she could work out the killer used the rope to hang her, and knew that the killer had drank root beer before taking Yvette. Bernard O'Connor, leader of "The Flames" was spoken to, as Bernard was Yvette's boyfriend, he may have held some information. Bernard said that he and Yvette were made for each other. He said that he will find who killed Yvette and would kill them. Riff Cooper, the leader of "The Waves" was spoken to as well. This was when it was revealed that Yvette was seeing Riff on the side as well as Bernard. Riff said that the team couldn't speak too loud, if Bernard heard, Bernard would kill him. Riff admitted he was seeing Yvette. He said that she always helped him, and that she was helping him get over his anger management and the leave the gang. Chuck Grays was spoken to, he was a tree surgeon who was ordered by Patrice Winkleman to remove the "Grand Old Oak". Causing major uproar between the community. Yvette had tried to stop Patrice as she cared for the community, but Chuck had managed to seduce her and try to stop her to get his way. Bernard O'Connor was found guilty of killing Yvette. He said that Yvette betrayed "The Flames" by being with Riff. Riff stood up in court at this point and claimed that Yvette was a good woman, and that he turned her into a monster. Bernard carried on to explain that once Yvette was a Flame she was always a Flame. And once she betrayed the gang, she had to be disposed of. So Bernard kidnapped her, and took her to the garden. Unfortunately, Yvette mistook this as some sort of anniversary present and didn't struggle. It was only until Bernard hit Yvette with the shovel that she realised what was going on. But it was too late. Yvette was hanging from the tree, and there was nothing anyone could have done. Hamani sentenced Beranrd to life imprisonment for destroying a local monument, gang involvement and the murder of Yvette. After the trial, Lana Hall was spoken to. She said she was going to try and clean up the streets. Lana said that she needed to find Jack O'Connor, Bernard's father, Myra Thompson, Yvette's mother and Zach Cooper, Riff's uncle so that she could help understand why they were behaving so badly. Zach, Jack and Myra all promised to look after the streets, and to call them if anything bad happened. Victim * '''Yvette Thompson '(found hanging above the ground, swaying slightly) Murder Weapon * '''Rope Killer * Bernard O'Connor Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks root beer. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks root beer. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears red. * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears red. Killer's Profile * The killer drinks root beer. * The killer smokes. * The killer wears red. * The killer has black hair. * The killer is male. Trivia * The case name is from the 1958 musical 'West Side Story'. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Botanical Gardens